Camps de jour
by Hiren
Summary: Du monde dans un camps de jour...piece de theatre


56

**Scène 1**

_(Les animateurs sont regroupés Alex et Benoit sont en avant, ils portent des lunettes soleil)_

Alex

Bienvenue à la journée de formation pour animateurs et aides-animateurs, aujourd'hui la phrase du jour est le ridicule ne tue pas. Vous allez apprendre à jouer comme un enfant et à chanter à vous en défoncer la voix.

Benoit

Ceux qui n'accepteront pas cette mission se verront expulser de cette grande équipe.

Émy

_(CHUCHOTÉ) _Tu trouves pas que Spike est super cute?

Cloé

_(CHUCHOTÉ) _Mets-en, j'avoue que Skiller n'est pas mal non plus.

Karine

_(CHUCHOTÉ) _Singa, tu penses que Spike devrait ouvrir un fan club?

Ariane

_(CHUCHOTÉ)_ Avec ce que j'ai entendu, oui.

Benoit

Bon, on va commencer avec un classique des animateurs, ce jeu il faut le jouer avec les plus vieux, parce que les plus jeunes ne comprennent pas grand chose. Le nom de ce super jeu est, roulement de tambour s.v.p., "Pierre appelle Paul". On applaudit merci, merci, les autographes seront donnés après la fin de semaine.

Ariane

Je suis sûre que certaines personnes en voudront, pas vrai Nala?

Émy

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Singa?

Ariane

Juste comme ça, c'est tout.

Benoit

Bon ben, on va faire un cercle.

Carl

Je veux être Pierre!

Sébas

Si je suis pogner à être à côté de toi, je veux pas faire Paul!

Alex

M'a faire Paul.

Benoit

Ceux qui sont après Skiller, vont être les numéros, 1, 2, 3... etc, etc.

Sébas

Ok, on commence, "Pierre appelle Paul".

Alex

Paul appelle 4.

Benoit

4 appelle 2.

Ariane

2 appelle 3.

Kévin

3 appelle 16. Oh! Y'a pas de 16!!!

Benoit

Va t'en en dernier, les autres qui étaient après Spike, vous avancez de 1 place.

(Ils jouent l'espace d'une minute ou deux)

Sébas

Bon vous voyez à peu près comment ça marche. On va continuer avec un autre jeu qui se nomme '' Un grand vent tourne''. On fait un cercle et il y a quelqu'un dans le milieu. Il dit : un grand vent tourne sur tout ceux

Benoit

Ok, on va passer à la partie un peu plus gênante pour les nouveaux, la présentation. Vous vous levez, vous dites votre nom, pis vous vous rassoyez. Je vais commencer, je m'appelle Spike, je crois que tout le monde le sait. Dites aussi si vous êtes animateurs ou serviteur, c'est une joke, ou si vous êtes aides-animateurs. Bon à toi.

Cloé

Bon ben, allô tout le monde, mon nom c'est Koala pis je suis animatrice.

Karine

Moi, je suis Coola et je suis aide-animatrice, et non comme dirait Spike servante.

Carl

Moi c'est Skip et je suis un animateur en manque d'amour.

Alex

On est pas dans un agence de rencontre Skip. Moi c'est Skiller et je suis le BOSS des animateurs!!!

Émy

Moi, c'est Nala pis je suis animatrice.

Ariane

Je m'appelle Singa et je suis aide-animatrice.

Kévin

Appelez-moi Spike et je suis animateur.

Sébas

Voici le dernier et non le moindre, moi! Snoopy est mon nom pis tu vas t'en rappeler, j'suis animateur et c'est ça qui va me distinguer. Oh mon dieu! Je chante du D-Natural, c'est trop laid!!!

Alex

Mets-en! Moi c'est Funky et je suis animateur. Bon ben, allez porter vos bagages dans vos chambres et venez nous rejoindre dans disons, 15 minutes ici même. Les filles, votre chambre est par là, les gars est de l'autre bord.

Sébas

C'est pas juste!

Carl

On est pas dans la même chambre!

Benoit

Les gars vous aurez en masse le temps de faire connaissance avec les demoiselles, c'est juste que y'a des mineurs...

Carl

Je sais pas si tout le monde le sait mais Singa et Spike n'osent pas l'avoué mais ils sont de la même famille.

Émy

Quoi?!?

Kévin

Non, pas vrai?

Sébas

Voyons donc!

Cloé

Youppi! Heu, j'veux dire hein?

Karine

Impossible!

Ariane et Benoit

Comment tu sais ça?

Carl

_(rire machiavélique)_J'ai mes sources...

Benoit

Bon, allez préparer vos sleepings, on se retrouve ici dans 15 minutes.

_(les filles partent)_

Benoit

Vous trouvez pas que les filles ont trop de bagages pour 2 jours? En tout cas ma sœur elle a amené sa trousse de maquillage, son séchoir, 4 t-shirts, 4 shorts,1 manteau pis 2 paires de pantalons. Moi, j'ai 2 shorts et 2 chandails ,ce que ça me prend le matin pis c'est tout.

Alex

Moi aussi, j'ai juste ça.

Carl

Des filles c'est fait pour se maquiller, sinon comment y voudrais pogner, moi j'ai mon charme naturellement.

Sébas

Ah! ben si c'est de même que t'appelle ça du "charme" moi je me demande ce que j'ai?

Carl

Toi, ça s'appelle un tit rien tout nu!

Sébas

Viens t'en si tu veux avoir de la place. Spike tu viens ou tu...

Kévin

Ouain, j'arrive. Snoopy, comment tu fais pour cruser des filles?

Sébas

Premièrement, faut que tu connaisses ses goûts, ensuite ne pas faire de blagues déplacées.

Kévin

Et... c'est tout?

Sébas

Si tu veux la faire craquer, ne lui donne pas des chocolats ou des roses, donne-lui un toutou, les petits chiens ou les chats, ça les fait craquer.

Kévin

Merci, merci beaucoup.

Sébas

Une dernière chose, c'est qui?

Kévin

Penses-tu sérieusement que je vais te le dire?

Sébas

Oui.

Kévin

Tu rêves!

_(Les gars s'en vont et les filles apparaissent)_

Ariane

Comment tu trouves les animateurs?

Émy

Lesquels? Je sais, on va les noter!

Ariane

Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée...

Émy

ben oui, c'est une bonne idée, attendez j'ai un crayon pis des feuilles de papiers. On commence, y'a Spike, Skiller, Funky...

Cloé

Skip...

Karine

Snoopy...

Émy

C'est qui l'autre?

Ariane

Filou?

Émy

Oui, c'est ça. Ok Spike on y met combien?

Ariane

Pour lui je peux pas voter, c'est mon frère.

Émy

Moi je lui met... 10!!! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi?

Cloé

100 d'accord.

Karine

Je donne pas mon avis là-dessus, c'est mon boss franchement!

Émy

Skiller maintenant, je lui mets un 10 aussi. Skip?

Karine

Moi je lui mets...8.5.

Émy

T'es vraiment généreuse, moi je lui mettais un gros 7.

Cloé

Un 8 pour contenter tout le monde, d'accord?

Émy

Ok. Snoopy dans son genre il est pas pire, un 9?

Karine

Ouain...

Cloé

Ok.

Émy

Y'en reste un, Filou?

Ariane

Hein? Où ça?

Émy

Je crois que Filou a trouvé une fan?

Ariane

Non!!! Je...je....

Émy

C'est ça! Je...je...l'aimerais pas un peu par hasard?

Ariane

Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil! On devrait pas y aller? Me semble que ça fait plus que 15 minutes qu'on est ici?

Émy

Viens t'en Mme Filou!!!

Ariane

Appelle-moi pas de même!

_(Émy dépose la feuille sur une table. La feuille est voyante.)_

Kévin

T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée?

Carl

Oui, c'en est une. Bon regarde si tu trouves quelques choses qui lui appartient, moi je surveille si y'a quelqu'un qui arrive.

Kévin

Ok, c'est son agenda. Elle a des places pour le concert de Good Charlotte. Elle en a deux! Si elle y va, il lui reste donc 1 place.

Carl

Si et je dis bien si, elle sais que tu existes, même à ça, il y a peut-être une chance qu'elle ait un petit ami?

Kévin

Un petit ami?

Carl

Si tu me disais qui elle est je te dirai avec qui elle sort?

Kévin

T'es tu malades? Si je te dis qui c'est tu vas aller le dire aux autres.

Carl

_( sarcastique)_ Moi?!? Voyons tu me connais mal... _(sourire méchant)_

Kévin

J'aime pas ton sourire, viens t'en j'entend les filles.

Karine

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Kévin

Skip a pas le droit de me montrer le bâtiment?

Émy

Le bâtiment oui, notre chambre non!

Cloé

Mais si c'est pas le gars que Singa...

Ariane

Que je ne connais pas.

Kévin

Moi ou Skip?

Ariane

Heu... les deux.

Kévin

Bon, ben on va y aller Skip.

Carl

Pourquoi? On est bien ici.

Kévin

Y faut que j'aille voir Spike.

Ariane

Faut que j'aille voir... mon frère!

Carl

Ton frère c'est Spike.

Ariane

Ouain pis, faut que j'aille le voir tout de suite, c'est lui... c'est lui qui a ma brosse à cheveux.

Kévin

Bon ben... trouvons-le ensemble. Tu viens?

Ariane

Oui j'arrive.

_(les deux partent)_

Émy

Vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont l'air chou ensemble?

Carl

Qui?

Cloé

Filou et Singa franchement!

Karine

Laisse-lui une chance, c'est un gars.

Carl

J'ai beau essayer de me creuser la tête pis je trouve pas qui sont cutes ensemble. Je vois juste du monde qui se font des illusions.

Émy

Nous on se fait peut-être des illusions mais toi tu es aveugle! Pis qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans notre chambre?

Carl

On étais pas dans votre chambre! Combien de fois va falloir vous le dire?

Karine

Jusqu'à ce que tu dises la vérité.

Carl

Si on changeait de sujet, _(il parle à Karine)_ toi t'as un chum?

Karine

Non, pourquoi?

Carl

Pour savoir,_(il lui tend un toutou qui étais sur un lit)_ tiens c'est pour toi.

Karine

Je sais c'est à moi.

Carl

C'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas?

Karine

Si on veut.

Carl

Ne m'abandonne pas mon... cœur sucré!

_(tout le monde s'en va)_

CarlJe suis pourtant irrésistible! Elle, c'est une dure à cuire et j'aime ça!

**Scène 2**

Benoit

Bon bien, je sais qu'il est juste minuit et quelque mais il faut aller faire dodo.

Ariane

Je sens qu'on va entendre parler de Spike pendant un bon bout.

Émy

Tu viens Koala?

Cloé

Oui j'arrive.

Ariane

Vous dites pas bonne nuit à Spike? Je suis sur qu'il aimerait ça! Je peux aller le dire pour vous, vous savez.

Cloé

Merci mais ça va être correct.

Ariane

T'es sur?

Cloé

Oui.

Ariane

Si jamais tu veux lui parler ben, vas-y y'a pas de blonde! Vas-y fort!

Cloé

Nala! Nala! Nala! Spike y'a pas de blonde!

Émy

Pour vrai!

Benoit

Non pour faux! Qu'est ce qui est vrai?

_( Ariane rie dans son coin)_

Émy

Que... Ariane tripe sur...

Benoit

Ma sœur, tripe, sur, quelqu'un? C'est la fille la plus difficile du monde!

Émy

ben, est tombée en amour avec quelqu'un, pis le gars ben y l'aime! Ta sœur a pogne.

Ariane

Mon frère aussi y pogne! Hein Nala.

Émy

Je sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, ce n'est pas mon genre de triper sur quelqu'un qui a une blonde est en plus sur les gars qui sont aussi, aussi...

Carl

Aussi quoi Nala?

Émy

Aussi...aussi... drôle!

Ariane

Mon frère drôle, se serais plutôt imbécile!

Benoit

Pourquoi? Mais en passant je n'ai plus de blonde.

Ariane

Parce qu'il voit pas que y'a 2 filles qui tripent dessus.

Benoit

Toi aussi t'es imbécile, tu vois pas qu'y a un gars qui tripe sur toi!

Alex

Ça suffit!!! On va dire que tout le monde est imbécile ça va régler le problème! Bon, une bonne nuit de sommeil va nous faire du bien à tous.

_(Sébas qui vient d'arriver)_

Sébas

J'ai tu manqué quelque chose?

Alex

Une belle chicane de famille!

Sébas

J'ai rien manqué d'abord! Filou, y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ici!

_( Ariane s'échappe en douce)_

Kévin

Qui?

Sébas

_(il pointe l'endroit où Ariane se tenait) _Elle. Spike, où est passé ta sœur?

Benoit

Sûrement... en train de se faire une beauté pour dormir.

SébasPour qui? Pour le gars de ses rêves? De ses rêves, dans ses rêves, allô, y'a un jeu de mot ici!

_(Rires forcés)_

Benoit

Vous venez les gars? On va aller se mettre au lit! Ouach, on dirait que je parle à des jeunes de 4 ans. Remarque que l'âge mental, ça doit pas être très loin de ça!

Carl

_(en regardant Karine) _J'ai pas droit à un tit bec?

Karine

Non, pas vraiment.

Benoit

Emmène ton ego qui vient d'être mis à terre, Skip.

Carl

Je sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas, je suis irrésistible, vous voyez pas?

Benoit

Skip, les filles c'est toute du pareil au même. Il ne suffit pas de leur faire des compliments pour qu'elle te parle. Il faut l'aborder en souriant et pas trop vite, ensuite, il faut que tu sois drôle. Pis tu lui donne des tits cadeaux romantiques.

Carl

Romantique?!?

Benoit

ben oui, tu sais bien toi tu appelles ça cul cul.

Carl

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Des toutous ou quelques choses dans ce genre là.

Benoit

Oui exactement.

Carl

Mais comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les filles comme si tu en étais une? T'es pas un travesti tout de même?

Benoit

ben non niaiseux, j'ai une sœur pis à chaque fois qu'elle a une peine d'amour, elle vient me le dire vu que je suis un gars.

Carl

Ah, c'est ben vrai.

Benoit

Bon, ben, moi je dors, bonne nuit!

Carl

Spike, merci.

Benoit

Bienvenue.

_**Scène 3**_

_Bruit d'un réveil-matin_

Benoit

Singa, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ma brosse à dent?

Ariane

C'est pas moi qui l'a, c'est toi qui la mise dans ta valise.

Benoit

Bien non, je te l'ai donné pour que tu la range avec la tienne.

Ariane

Non, je te l'ai redonné!

Sébas

Ça suffit les enfants! Spike regarde donc dans ta valise.

Benoit

Elle est pas là.

Sébas

C'est pas ça par hasard?

Benoit

Oui, peut-être.

Ariane

Tu changeras jamais.

Cloé

Coudons êtes-vous en train de faire une réunion dans la salle de bain? Surtout que c'est celle des filles!

Benoit

Mais en haut les gars la monopolisent! Hey! Je viens de dire monopolisent? C'est bien pas moi!

Cloé

Pourtant ils sont justes 3?

Sébas

Oui mais notre salle de bains, elle est la moitié de la votre!

Cloé

Mais ça c'est pas notre problème!

Carl

Spike?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est pour les filles!

Benoit

Je sais mais ça fait une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain avec les 2 autres. On commence à se demander ce que vous faisiez!

Carl

En tout cas, je suis venue vous annoncez que le déjeuner est près.

Cloé

Merci. Et vous, débarrassez le plancher!

Sébas

Pourquoi?

Cloé

Parce que je n'aime pas avoir 56000 personnes autour de moi quand je me brosse les dents!

Benoit

Oui on dégage, on dégage.

Cloé

Merci.

Benoit

On se rassemble pour une réunion dans une dizaine de minutes, faque grouille ton popotin.

Cloé

Oui chef!

Benoit

En fin de semaine, vous avez appris bien des affaires, comme jouer à des jeux et à chanter. Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires ou des suggestions veuillez vous adressez à moi ou à Skiller. Bon, ben ça marque la fin de notre fin de semaine au camps. On se voit la semaine prochaine, à la réunion.

Ariane

Benoit, tu me ramène à la maison?

Benoit

Oui, emmène-toi.

Émy

Spike, as-tu de la place pour moi, ma mère peut pas venir me chercher.

Cloé

Mon œil que sa mère ne peut pas venir la chercher

Émy

On serait pas un peu jalouse par hasard.

Cloé

Moi? Jalouse? Juste parce que tu vas passer une heure et demie en compagnie du plus beau gars que la Terre est jamais porté, je serais jalouse tu divagues, voyons.

Benoit

De qui vous parlez?

Ariane

De toi!

Benoit

De moi?

Ariane

Tu vois pas que les deux sont en amour avec toi!

Benoit

Heu...ben...non.

Ariane

Tout le monde le sait à par le principal qui doit le savoir. C'est ben toi toujours le dernier qui sait les choses dont y dois savoir!

Benoit

Tu veux tu que je te laisse ici?

Ariane

T'oserais jamais de toute façon.

Benoit

Peut-être mais...

Alex

Y faut qu'on parte. Tout le monde à son lift.

Cloé

Non, pas moi.

Alex

Je peux te faire une tite place dans mon char.

Cloé

Est-ce qu'on va être tout seul?

Alex

Ouain,_(il se met en mode crusage de fille)(il lui met son bras autour de son cou) _ Quel genre de musique que t'écoutes?

Cloé

Tout sauf du classique et de l'opéra. J'aime beaucoup le punk et le métal. C'est qui la jalouse maintenant?

Émy

On y vas-tu Spike?

Benoit

_(il dit ça en regardant sa sœur) _Ouain et on va se parler tout les deux.

Ariane

J'ai rien a cacher!

Benoit

Les autre vous avez toute votre lift?

Carl

Ouain, c'est moi qui joue le rôle de l'autobus.

Kévin

Ça te dérange pas j'espère?

Carl

ben non voyons! Surtout avec une fille comme Coola!

Karine

Tu peux toujours continuer à rêver!

Carl

Dans la vie il faut avoir des rêves sinon la vie est plate en titi!

Benoit

Je crois que c'est la seule parole intelligente que j'ai entendu sortir de ta bouche.

Carl

Ça va être une des seules fois que ça va sortir de ma bouche.

Benoit

Bon ben, à plus tard!

(tout le monde part dans différente direction _(Benoit, Ariane, Émy dans une direction, Alexandre et Cloé dans une autre et les autres dans une autre)_

**Scène 4**

_C'est le matin, Benoit et Alex sont en train de préparer le matériel pour quand les enfants vont arriver. Il fait déjà assez chaud. Émy qui est supposée arriver, n'est toujours pas là. Benoit et Alex sont assez impatient mais pas pour le même sujet. Ariane et Kévin sont dans un coin plus éloigné de la scène. Ils sont en train de parler on les voient rire de temps en temps._

Benoit

C'est la première journée pis déjà Nala arrive en retard.

Alex

Ça pas d'allure. Y fait 25 pis y'annonce 38. On aura personne, ça c'est sur.

Benoit

Ça vraiment pas d'allure, m'a le dire à Isabelle, la boss, a va devoir lui en parler.

Alex

Y'aurait pas pu annoncer de la pluie, comme ça on aurait moins crever! On parles-tu de la même affaire?

Benoit

Tu parles de Nala?

Alex

Non, de la température!

Émy

Secusez-moi, j'attendais Moka, pis je me suis rendue compte que j'étais dans le mauvais parc.

Alex

Quoi? As-tu bien dis secusez-moi?

Émy

Oui, mes expressions te causes un problèmes peut-être?

Benoit

Non, _(silence)_ mais comment ça Moka est pas venue nous porter le matériel?

Émy

À l'avait un gros party hier soir, a devait être bien fatigué, pis comment ça se fait que t'es cerné de même Spike, t'étais-tu au même party?

Benoit

ben... non... me suis couché tard, pis....c'est ça qui est ça.

Émy

Me semble ouain. Je sais pas si la famille de Salsa va venir?

Alex

Je sais pas moi non plus. Mais s'ils viennent, j'espère qu'ils vont tous venir, vu qu'on a personne.

Joel 

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour vous, oui on est tous là. On est rendu 5 maintenant. Malheur, il y a 2 filles.

Marie

Ouain, mais nous autres ont a a tougher 3 gars.

Joel

2 filles ça l'égale a 14 gars.

Clau

Mais 3 gars ça l'égale a 100 000 filles.

Alex

Ça suffit, vous avez 9 ans pas 4.

Clau

Avec lui, pas sur, pas sur...l'âge mentale ça comptes-tu?

Alex

On va commencer par chanter la chanson des parcs ok?

Hugues

Ah non! Tu me feras pas chanter en plus!

Alex

Eh oui, ça va comme ceci.

CHANSON DU CAMPS DE JOUR

(avoir fait une pancarte avant la pièce)

Bienvenue à Repentigny

Les cowboys fringuants

Repentigny-by-the-sea

By the sea

Mon ami

On s'en va s'amuser today

Venez donc avec nous

Explorer un monde magique

Je t'ai vu

Aller dans les parcs

Star Académie

Et c'est pas fini

En marchant ou à vélo

Je t'ai vu

Te faire des amis

Avec des animateurs

Et avoir ben du plaisir

Command everybody

Mixmania

C'est le temps de s'amuser

Toi et moi jusqu'au sommet

Toi et moi ont arrêtera jamais

Les cowboys fringuants

La toune cachée

Faque v'là la toune d'été

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

C'était la toune d'été

Alex

Vous voyez que c'est pas si pire

Benoit

Regardez le bon côté, nous on doit la chanter à toute les jours.

Émy

Franchement Spike, la toune est pas si pire.

Benoit

Ah c'est vrai, c'est toi qui la composer.

Émy

_(Soupir)_ Comment peux-tu être aussi...aussi...en étant aussi...aussi... En tout cas.Voulez-vous jouer à un jeu calme ou un jeu qui bouge?

Enfants

CALME!!!!!!

Alex

On va jouer au détective. Vous connaissez le jeu?

Éric

Oui, c'est le jeu qui faut trouver la maladie des autres.

Joel

Non, ça c'est le psychologue. Le détective c'est comme le meurtrier. Tu sais avec les tits clins d'oeil...

Éric

Ok!

Émy

Qui veut être le détective?

Marie

Moi, je le veux. _(genre demande en mariage : oui je le veux)_

Émy

Ok, va plus loin pour que tu nous écoute pas. Qui veut être le meurtrier?

Éric

Moi je veux tuer tout le monde! Cheker moi ben, m'a vous faire des tits clins d'oeil. Mais y'a un problème.

Benoit

Quoi?

Éric

Y'a pas de belles filles!

Benoit

C'est pas un jeu pour cruiser!

Émy

Ok d'abord, tu peux revenir Marie.

_(Éric se met à faire des clins d'oeil à tout le monde pas subtilement. Marie ne le remarque même pas.)_

Hugues

Allô, c'est pas très compliquer, y'en reste juste 2, me semble que c'est pas compliquer de savoir que c'est....

Éric

Tais-toi!

Clau

C'est vrai se qu'il dit, tais-toi!

Marie

Heu.....heu.......Éric?

Éric

Bravo!!!

Émy

Tu l'as trouver, c'est bon! Y'é 11h30, il faut qu'on s'en aille, revenez cet après-midi, ok?

Enfants

Bye, à tantôt!

Benoit

Vous mangez où vous?

Émy

Si vous avez pas de place, venez chez nous, c'est juste à côté.

Benoit

C'est tu un ordre ou une invitation? C'est une joke, Skiller, tu manges où?

Alex

M'as accepté l'invitation de Nala.

Benoit

ben moi aussi d'abord.

Émy

Bon ben venez-vous en.

_(dring, dring)_

Benoit

Attendez une seconde, _(il décroche le téléphone cellulaire)_ oui allô.

Caro

Salut c'est moi!

Benoit

Salut mon amour! Ça va?

Caro

Oui, oui. Benoit, c'est pas facile à dire mais je....

Benoit

Tu veux pas rompre!

Caro

Non, pas vraiment, je veux dire que l'on devrait espacer nos rencontres. Je pense que ...

Benoit

Pourquoi?

Caro

Je vais t'expliquer si tu me laisses parler!

Benoit

Ça va, ça va.

Caro

Je pense qu'on se voit trop. J'ai l'impression que tu diriges ma vie. Tu planifies tout pour moi. J'ai plus le temps de faire autre chose que mes devoirs et nos rencontres. J'aimerais avoir du temps pour moi. Tu comprends?

Benoit

Ok,ok bye._(Il raccroche, elle reste hébétée en regardant le téléphone)_

Émy

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Benoit

Ma blonde a veux qu'on espace nos rencontres.

Émy

Pourquoi?

Benoit

À dit que je dirige sa vie, que j'organise sa vie. Elle, si je l'écoutais, on ferait rien, on se verrait même pas.

Alex

Le plus beau moment d'un gars c'est quand il redevient célibataire. Chek les bons côtés, tu vas avoir toute les filles à tes pieds, les bars sont opens. On va te trouver une nouvelle blonde, bien mieux que l'ancienne. Crois-moi.

Benoit

Mais a l'a pas dit qu'elle me laissait, à veux juste espacer nos rencontres.

Alex

Mon ex m'avait dit ça pis est jamais J-A-M-A-I-S jamais revenue.

Benoit

Ton ancienne blonde c'était une fille coin Notre-Dame et Ste-Catherine...

Alex

C'est un fait Mais pas une raison! C'est pas parce qu'un gars couche avec une fille à leur première rencontre qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer l'épouser un jour!

Benoit

Chek, on va parler de ça en priver, y'a une fille.

Alex

Ok, mais pour te trouver une fille, on ira au Pub. Y'a ben des belles filles, y'en a sûrement une qui va être assez aveugle pour te trouver cute.

Benoit

Très drôle. On y vas tu? Je commence à avoir vraiment faim!

Émy

Si vous arrêtez de parler de ça, on a une chance d'aller bouffer.

Alex

Let's go!

_(Lumière sur l'autre côté de la scène là où il y a Kévin et Ariane)_

Kévin

La la la la la la _(sur l'air d'une chansons de l'été)_

Ariane

Dis au moins les vrais paroles.

Félix

Filou, c'est tu elle ta blonde?

Kévin

Non, c'est pas elle.

Félix

C'est qui d'abord?

Kévin

Quelqu'un mais pas elle.

Mathieu

C'est quoi qu'on fait?

Ariane

On va jouer à Spaghetty, Sauce Tomate. Mais avant on va chanter une chanson. Est-ce que vous connaissez la chanson l'arbre est dans ses feuilles?

EnfantsOUI!!!!!

Ariane

One, two, one,two,three GO!

**Chanson de L'arbre est dans ses feuilles**

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans l'arbre il y a une branche _(2 fois)_

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans la branche il y a un noeud _(2 fois)_

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans le nœud il y a un trou _(2 fois)_

Le trou est dans le noeud

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans le trou il y a un nid _(2 fois)_

Le nid est dans le trou

Le trou est dans le nœud

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans le nid il y a un œuf _(2 fois)_

L'œuf est dans le nid

Le nid est dans le trou

Le trou est dans le nœud

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans l'œuf y'a un petit oiseau _(2 fois)_

L'oiseau est dans l'oeuf

L'œuf est dans le nid

Le nid est dans le trou

Le trou est dans le nœud

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans l'oiseau il y a un cœur _(2 fois)_

Le cœur est dans l'oiseau

L'oiseau est dans l'œuf

L'œuf est dans le nid

Le nid est dans le trou

Le trou est dans le nœud

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Dans le cœur y'a de l'amour _(2 fois)_

L'amour est dans le cœur

Le cœur est dans l'oiseau

L'oiseau est dans l'œuf

L'œuf est dans le nid

Le nid est dans le trou

Le trou est dans le nœud

Le nœud est dans la branche

La branche est dans l'arbre

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon marilé

L'arbre est dans ses feuilles marilon dondé

Jess

Je veux faire spaghetty, spaghetty, sauce tomate!

Ariane

Ok, tout le monde connait le jeu?

Enfants

Oui!!!

Jess

Spaghetty, spaghetty,spaghetty, spaghetty, sauce tomate!

Kévin

Cours vite avant que je t'attrape!

Jess

Ah oui, c'est vrai!_(moment de silence vu que Filou doit choisir la sauce, il "choisit" Singa)_

Kévin

Sauce tomate!

Ariane

M'a t'attraper!

_(ils courent et pendant ce temps les jeunes chantent 2 amoureux ça se collent ça se collent, 2 amoureux ça se collent énormément. Filou court plus vite.)_

Kévin

Trop tard! Ok, on va changer de jeu vu que Singa a perdu, on va jouer à vérité, conséquence.

Félix

C'est quoi ça?

Kévin

Quelqu'un demande à quelqu'un d'autre vérité ou conséquence, pis là la personne répond soit vérité soit conséquence. Si elle choisit vérité, elle pose une question et la personne doit dire la vérité, si elle choisit conséquence, elle a 3 conséquences et doit en choisir 1. Vous comprenez maintenant?

Enfants

Oui!!!

Kévin

Je commence, Singa! Vérité ou conséquence?

Ariane

Vérité.

Kévin

Es-tu déjà tombé en amour avec un animateur, si oui dit son nom.

Ariane

Heu...ben...c'est que...Oui...pis son nom je peux pas le dire.

Kévin

Pourquoi? Parce que c'est moi?

_(RIRE)_

Ariane

Parce que tu le connais trop bien, bon c'est mon tour, je vais le demander à Jonathan! Vérité ou conséquence?

Jonathan

Conséquence!

Ariane

OK!!! Premier choix, tu vas voir une fille du camps, pas dans notre groupe et tu lui dit : T'es un beau bébé toi! Genre super macho. Deuxième choix, tu vas voir une animatrice et tu lui dit la même chose ou troisième choix, tu chantes la danse des canards devant tout le monde du camps.

Jonathan

Ok. _(Il va dans la salle et va voir une élève et va lui dire :T'es un beau bébé toi)_

Ariane

Ok, c'est à ton tour! Oh non, il faut aller manger, aller vous mettre en rang derrière Filou, je vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

_(Elle se retourne et vois Filou)_

Benoit

Comme ça on jouait à vérité ou conséquence!

Ariane

Oui, depuis combien de temps t'es là?

Benoit

Assez de temps pour voir que Jonathan trouve cute cette fille là! Pourquoi? J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Mathieu

Oui, t'as manqué Singa en train d'avouer qu'elle aimait un animateur mais on sait pas lequel......

Ariane

C'est certainement toi! _(en chuchotant)_

Benoit

QUOI?

Kévin

QUOI?

Ariane

Rien

Benoit

Ok!?!

Ariane

Comment ça se fait que tu es ici?

Benoit

ben faut que je vienne voir ma sœur aide-animatrice de temps en temps. As-tu tes feuilles de planifs?

Ariane

Sont un tits peu fripés, mais ta juste à les repasser pis y vont être corrects! Brûlés mais corrects.

Benoit

Eh bien, va falloir qu'on vous donne des cours de ménage! Enfin, pas à tout le monde mais à toi par exemple.

Ariane

Ouain! Scuse-nous mais on a des jeunes à surveiller.

Benoit

Bon ben à ce soir, à la réunion.

Kévin

Bye!

Ariane

Tu sais quoi?

Mathieu

Non, mais je sens que je vais le savoir.

Ariane

T'es un homme, non un tit gars mort!

Mathieu

Franchement! T'es bien susceptible!

Ariane

Peut-être mais c'est pas de tes affaires qui je trouve cute ou non. C'est tu clair?

Mathieu

Non, c'est éclair.

Ariane

Très drôle! Je me roule par terre.

Mathieu

Où ça?

Ariane

Viens t'en le "comique".

**Scène 5**

_Tout les animateurs et les aides-animateurs sont dans un bureau et c'est Benoit qui ouvre la réunion._

Benoit

Voici le plan de la réunion, commençons par le premier point mot de bienvenue, bienvenue. Deuxième point, animateur et aides-animateurs. Comment ça se passe les aides-animateurs?

Ariane

Bien le groupe est super, à date y'en a juste un que je voudrais tuer mais à part lui, y'en a pas d'autre.

Kévin

Mais, lui y'équivaut à 3-4 jeunes!

Karine

Le groupe est ben correct mais c'est l'animateur qui est trop collant!

Carl

Minute, c'est moi ton animateur!

Benoit

_(Rire)_ C'est good. Les animateurs?

Carl

Mon aide-animatrice est pourrie!

Alex

ben Spike, tu sais comment ça se passe, t'es avec nous!

Benoit

Y'en a qui ne sont pas avec nous autres...

Sébas

C'est bien correct, les jeunes sont pas trop tannant.

Cloé

Tout est bien correct.

Alex

Là pour le moment le journal, y'a pas de potins faque si vous en avez.

Émy

Moi j'en ai un, Filou aime quelqu'un qui est dans les alibis!

Kévin

Tais-toi!

Benoit

Qui? Qui?

Émy

Une animatrice du nom de...

Kévin

Dites ce que vous voulez de toute façon personne le sais pis j'ai déjà une blonde.

Alex

Ok...La suite après la pause commerciale.

Benoit

Est pas drôle pis à la pas rapport.

Alex

T'es sur?!?

Benoit

Oui.

Ariane

Spike y te restes-tu des feuilles de planifs?

Émy

Singa, tu trouves Filou comment?

Ariane

Correct, y'é fin pis y'é smatt. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Émy

Pour rien, pour rien.

Benoit

Oui, j'en ai juste ici, Singa.

Ariane

Merci.

Benoit

Bon quatrième point, beu bye!

Ariane

Spike, on s'en va chez nous?

Benoit

Pas de problème, attends moi y faut juste que je cherche quelques feuilles pis je reviens. _(on le voie prendre des feuilles aux hasards mais en parlant avec Filou) _Comment tu trouves ma sœur?

Kévin

Elle est bien smatt. Pourquoi?

Benoit

Pour savoir, est correcte dans ses animations?

Kévin

Oui.

_(Ils se séparent, Benoit va rejoindre sa sœur)_

Benoit

T'as d'l'air de bien t'entendre avec Filou.

Ariane

Franchement, c'est un "collègue" de travail, enfin c'est comme toi avec Nala.

Benoit

Peut-être pour toi, mais pour lui, t'as pas vu comment il te dévore des yeux et quand je dis dévore c'est dévore.

Ariane

Tu rêves éveillé mon vieux!

Benoit

Je suis sur que si tu lui demandais de sortir avec, il dirait oui!

Ariane

T'es en manque le frère, moi sortir avec Filou, c'est comme si tu ressortait avec Caroline, c'est un rêve et non une réalité! De toute façon il a une blonde!

Benoit

Comme ça t'avoue que tu voudrais sortir avec Filou, t'a avoué!!!

Ariane

NON! Je ne voudrais pas, j'ai dit rêve dans le sens de cauchemar, pas dans le sens bon rêve.

Benoit

Bien sur, et je suis supposer croire ça moi. Tu me prend pour un idiot!

Ariane

Oui pis non, idiot de frère! _(en pensant)_Je me demande si je pourrais lui demander un jour? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait? Je sais qu'il a une blonde mais quand même....Elle doit être blonde aux yeux brillant, elle doit être très belle et très intelligente pour sortir avec lui. Le couple parfait. Si lui est si gentil elle aussi doit l'être. Aurais-je ma chance un jour? Ils joueront au cinéma, les 2 doivent être si beau ensemble. L'amour s'est tellement beau, mais ça fait tellement mal!

Kévin

_(Qui sort de la réunion) _ Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui demander? Ariane, je ne vivrai plus tant que tu n'auras pas décidé si tu veux de moi...Non, trop suppliant, trop ringard. Ariane, décide ou accepte de me perdre pour toujours... Trop roman à l'eau de rose. Si je lui disait Ariane, belle fleur que tu es, accepte moi et plus jamais tu ne souffriras. Non, décidément je n'ai pas la tête de l'emploi pour l'amour! Est-ce qu'elle aime le chocolat ou plus les fleurs? Peut-être qu'elle aime plus les pas romantique, genre les plus directs? Ah! C'est compliqué les femmes.

Benoit

C'est deux là sont fait pour aller ensemble. Pourquoi eux ont-ils trouvé l'amoureux idéal, tandis que moi je reste là, à les regarder se morfondre. M'a suivre le conseil de Skiller. _(Dring,dring) _Allô.

Caro

Benoit? C'est moi.

Benoit

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Caro

T'aimer comme avant.

Benoit

Tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette et je vais me tourner vers une fille comme ça! Et bien t'as raison! Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint?

Caro

Au casse-croûte chez Alice, ok?

Benoit

Ok, pas de problème.

Caro

Bye, je t'aime.

Benoit

Moi aussi._(il raccroche) _Bon voilà un problème de réglé, on va régler l'autre problème d'amour! Je savais qu'elle allait m'appeler, je suis irrésistible!

Émy

Skiller, t'as entendu? Spike qui veut jouer les Cupidon! Je crois que tu devrais t'en mêler.

Alex

Mais Spike y'é connaissent plus que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse moi? Qu'ils soient obliger de s'embrasser?!?

Émy

Précisément!

Alex

Pourquoi moi, je devrais me taper le boulot tandis que toi, qui les connaît plus que tout le monde, devrait rien faire du tout!

Émy

Moi je suis déjà sur le coup. Je veux juste qu'ils soient ensemble vendredi, d'accord?

Alex

Qu'est-ce que tu leurs concocte?

Émy

Tu vas voir, mais il faut qu'ils arrivent ensemble au souper de vendredi, pis faut qu'ils arrivent un peu plus tard, vers 7h.

Alex

Pourquoi, ça commence à 6h?

Émy

Il faut préparer le peuple!_(RIRE)_

Alex

Je n'aime pas quand tu ris comme ça.

Émy

Chek, si Filou trouve Singa belle et que Singa trouve Filou de son goût ils sont faits pour aller ensemble. Il faut juste qu'ils découvrent leurs passions communes. C'est pour ça que demain on a une soirée dansante. Un moment donné on va mettre un slow et on va les obliger à danser ensemble.

Alex

Pis si Benoit il se met les pattes dans le "plan", qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Émy

C'est pour ça que toi tu interviens. Si tu vois Filou, tu le fais aller voir les enfants! Au pire tu le fais danser, mais il ne doit pas savoir qu'on essaye de jouer à Cupidon.

Alex

Ok, mais moi je ne peux pas avoir l'aide de Cupidon?

Émy

Tu savais que moi je n'avais plus de chum.

Alex

Tu veux que je sorte avec toi?!?

Émy

Non... Mais si tu veux sortir un soir... ben t'a pas a te demander si mon chum serait jaloux...

Alex

Inquiètes-toi pas. Je ne voudrais pas te demander de sortir avec toi.

Émy

C'est quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?

Alex

Non, mais...t'es pas mon genre...

Émy

Ah oui, c'est vrai... Toi c'est les tites filles de 15 ans qui sont au coin d'une rue à Montréal ton genre.

Alex

J'ai pas dit ça!

Émy

En tout cas ça ressemblais à ça.

Alex

T'es bien une fille, t'hallucine tout le temps!

Émy

T'es bien un gars, tu penses tout le temps au sexe!

(de l'autre côté de la scène , on voit Benoit qui parle avec Kévin. Benoit bois quelque chose)

Kévin

Spike? 

Benoit

Quoi?

Kévin

Je sais pas si tu sais ça mais est-ce que ta sœur à un chum?

Benoit

(il crache tout ce qu'il a dans la bouche sur Kévin) QUOI?!?

Kévin

T'as bien entendu...

Benoit

Dis-moi pas que tu vas lui demander de sortir avec ma sœur, cette casse pied universelle?

Kévin

Non! Pas moi, mais mon meilleur pote... euh...Chose...Luigi!

Benoit

Luigi? Comme dans Mario Bros?

Kévin

Oui...euh...non! Alors, répond!

Benoit

Non, il y a aucun gars assez sain d'esprit qui veut sortir avec elle. Sois tranquille!

KévinYes! Youppi! C'est mon ami qui va être content!

**Scène 6**

Ariane

Tu vas tu au party ce soir?

Kévin

Je sais pas.

Ariane

Comment ça?

Kévin

Ben, j'ai pas trouvé mon costume...

Ariane

QUOI? C'est pas que le souper est ce soir mais c'est un peu ça!

Kévin

Je sais mais c'est dur de trouver quelque chose qui fait Hawaï!

Ariane

Chek, tu prend une camisole blanche, des short rouge et un sifflet et te voilà Sauveteur! Magie!!!

Kévin

Toi tu te déguises comment?

Ariane

Moi?!? Je me met en costume de bain avec un paréo. Ah oui! J'ai un collier en fleur!

Kévin

Un 2 pièces?

Ariane

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Kévin

Pour rien, pour rien... Les autres gars sont comment?

Ariane

Je sais pas.

Kévin

J'ai su que les animateurs allaient préparés quelque chose pour les aides-animateurs. J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Si c'est un défi moi je m'en vais au toilette.

Ariane

Je crois que tu ne seras pas le seul... Je crois que les aides-animateurs auront une envie soudaine! Mais, c'est quoi qui vont nous faire faire. Sûrement pas des affaires dégueulasses, c'est pas dans leur habitude, peut-être nous faire danser... J'espère que non, je suis tellement pas bonne pour danser...

Kévin

Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux.

Ariane

Non, crois-moi je suis une cause désespérée! Mais si t'as envie de perdre du temps... ( en aparté) Chui ben niaiseuse, y doit penser que je le cruise...

Kévin

Attend, je vais aller chercher une cassette de musique et je vais te montrer comment faire!

Ariane

_( Elle attend qu'il s'éloigne) _Ouah! Je vais danser avec Filou!!! _( Elle se calme quand il revient)_

Kévin

Ok, on va commencer!!! Tu vas voir c'est pas compliqué, tu avance ce pied là et pendant ce temps là, tu recule l'autre, ça donne ça.

Ariane

Mais quelle danse tu me montres?

Kévin

La danse des canards.

Ariane

Sur de la musique techno? Laisse tomber... Eh! je tiens toujours un paquet de carte avec moi, tu veux que je dises ton avenir.

Kévin

Non, tout ça n'est que du charabia.

Ariane

Non, viens... S.T.P.

Kévin

Ok, ok... Je vois que t'as du temps à perdre.

Ariane

Je vais brasser les cartes et penses à une question à propos de n'importe quoi, comme en amour ou un salaire d'accord?

Kévin

Ok, j'ai ma question...

Ariane

Très bien, dis-moi la.

Kévin

Est-ce que je vais me trouver une blonde dans pas longtemps.

Ariane

Je vais retourner 5 cartes... La première carte veut dire que tu es très perspicace, la deuxième veut dire que tu es en amour, la troisième, elle, dit que tu es trop timide pour avouer ton amour, la quatrième veut dire que, non, c'est pas possible...

Kévin

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible?

Ariane

Elle veut dire que tu... que tu... est déjà pris par une fille, qu'il y a une fille qui te connaît et qu'elle t'aime, voyons voir si tout s'éclaircis avec la dernière carte. Tu vas avoir de ses nouvelles d'ici... quelques heures, donc ce soir... _(elle est un peu triste)_

Kévin

Ça veux-tu dire que je vais me faire une blonde d'ici ce soir?

Ariane

Oui.

Kévin

Yes sir, ma tite vie monotone va partir.

Ariane

Je me demande qui va sortir avec toi. Ça va sûrement être une aide-animatrice à moins qu'il y ait une fille qui t'attende chez toi ou qui t'appelle pour te demander de sortir avec toi.

Kévin

Oui, t'as sûrement raison. Mais qui pourrait être assez folle pour vouloir sortir avec moi?

Ariane

Je sais vraiment pas. Ça se peut que ce ne soit pas vrai. En tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas vrai.

Kévin

Pourquoi? Tu es jalouse?

Ariane

Non, mais sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir...

Kévin

Pouvoir quoi? Je suis sur que c'est toi qui est en amour avec moi.

Ariane

Moi?!? Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà un chum.

Kévin

C'est pas ça que m'a dit ton frère.

Ariane

Quoi? T'a parlé à mon frère de mes amours?!?

Kévin

T'as pas remarqué que hier quand il a dit qu'il allait chercher des papiers, il est revenu avec les mauvais papiers...

Ariane

Mon frère est pas ce genre là. Pis ce tromper de papiers ça l'arrive.

Kévin

Oui, mais pas quand y'é écrit dessus I love Caro, c'est dure de ne pas le remarqué!

Ariane

Je sais pas, mon frère n'est pas du genre à me jouer dans le dos.

Kévin

Anyway, ça finit bientôt. Dans une semaine, à cette heure-là, on va être en cours.

Ariane

Rappelle-moi le pas! L'enfer que ça va être…

Kévin

T'as raison. Écoute, je me demandais si… C'est un peu gênant mais…Si tu voulais m'accompagner au party de ce soir?

Ariane

Avec joie! J'avais peur de te le demander.

(Dring, dring.)

Kévin

Bon, mon portable qui sonne. Allô? Salut Benoit. Comment ça? Ah, je comprends. Ouain… On se reprend? Ok. Bye.

Ariane

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Kévin

Le party de ce soir est annulé. Y'a du monde qui ont réservé la salle pis y'ont offert un meilleur cachet…

Ariane

C'est ben chiant!

Kévin

Je sais. ( il regarde sa montre.) Il faut que j'y aille.

Ariane

Moi aussi… Bye

Kévin

Bye…

( il l'embrasse sur la joue.)

Kévin

Je te téléphone, promis.

Ariane

D'accord.

Kévin

Je…je … je t'aime

Ariane

Moi aussi. Bye

Kévin

Bye

**Scène 7**

_Scène de classe_

Prof

Sortez votre dictée que je vous avais demandé de corriger pour il y a 2 jours.

Guillaume

Madame, comment ça s'écrit antibiotique?

Prof

Pourquoi? Il n'y avait pas ce mot dans la dictée?

Guillaume

Non, c'est pour une copie que j'ai eu en science physique.

Prof

Vous faites votre copie en classe?

Guillaume

Non.

Prof

Alors si vous ne faites pas votre copie en classe, comment savez-vous que vous avez antibiotique à écrire?

Guillaume

Parce que c'est le sujet de ma copie.

Prof

Et vous ne l'écrivez pas en ce moment? Vous en êtes sur?

Guillaume

Oui, j'en suis sur. Mes mains sont occupés à autre chose.

Mathieu

À quoi?

Guillaume

Tu penses rien qu'a ça!?!

Mathieu

Non!

_(Francis arrive dans la classe)_

Francis

Coucou!

Prof

Vous avez vu l'animatrice?

Francis

Oui, j'ai un petit papier à quelque part. ( il cherche dans ses poches.) Le voilà le coquin.

Prof

Allez-vous asseoir. Vous avez votre dictée?

Francis

Mon chat et mon oiseau se sont fait un snack avec.

Prof

Belle tentative.

Francis

Merci, mais... Parce que je sens qu'il y a un mais.

Prof

Mais donne-moi ton agenda!

Francis

Bon ok.

_(Sonnerie, la classe se divise en 2, les gars d'un bord les filles de l'autres, un mur les divisent)_

_( Kévin rejoint une gang de 3 gars, ils prennent la moitié de la scène, de l'autre côté, il fait noir)_

Kévin

Salut les gars.

Guillaume

Comment vas l'aide-animateur le plus sexy et celui qui pogne le plus, t'a détruit combien de cœurs cette été?

Kévin

Un, malheureusement un de trop.

Francis

Étais si belle que ça?!?

Mathieu

Pas juste belle, fine intelligente et aide-animatrice en plus.

Frank

Raconte nous ça en détail!

**BLACK DU CÔTÉ GARS, LUMIAIRE DU CÔTÉ FILLE**

_(Ariane rejoint une gang de 4 filles)_

Jessica

Salut Ariane, c'est quoi t'as fait cette été?

Ariane

J'ai été aide-animatrice dans les parcs.

Lorie

Je connais la réputation de la ville pis y parait qu'il y a des beaux animateurs...

Ariane

Mets-en, je me suis même fait un chum mais y partait aux États, son père y'é comme à l'aide présidentiel. Jean Crétin y'a pas besoin de lui faque y s'en va aider Bush qui manque de cerveau.

Amélie

Y'é comment?

Ariane

Beau, fin, intelligent, drôle, sexy...

Kim

Je crois qu'on a compris, il est parfait.

BLACK

Mathieu

Raconte-nous, Kév.

**FREEZE**

Jessica

On veut tous les détails!

**Musique Summer Nights 3.45**

_**Sandy Ariane**_

_**Danny Kévin**_

Kim

Alors comment s'appelle ce prince charmant?

Ariane

Kévin, Kévin Lévis.

Amélie

Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Ariane

Ça se peut pas, il va Félix, pis tu habites à Montréal.

Amélie

Je suis sure de l'avoir déjà rencontrer avant, mais où?

Ariane

Je sais pas mais il est tellement chou, j'ai même une photo de lui dans mon sac, je vais vous le montrer.

Amélie

Oh mon Dieu! Je peux pas croire! C'est vraiment lui!

Ariane

Quoi, lui quoi?

Amélie

C'est le gars qui a une blonde qui allait dans mon ancienne école!

Ariane

QUOI?!? Il a une blonde!?!

Amélie

Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je le dise, quand je l'ai reconnu...

Ariane

Merci, merci. On moins je vais savoir à quoi m'attendre. Il va falloir que je le lui en parle.

Cloé

Il faut que je m'en aille.

_(Elle part)_

Ariane

Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Clo n'est pas comme qui dirait normale c'est temps-ci?

Kim

Francis la laissée.

Ariane

QUOI?!? Ça ne faisait pas, attendez, 2 ans et demi?

Kim

Ouais mais, il avait une autre blonde.

Ariane

C'est qui?

KimViens. _(elle la prend à part)_ Son autre blonde c'est Amélie.

Ariane

Oh mon Dieu, je ne le crois pas! Ça se peut pas.

Kim

T'as pas remarqué que depuis un bout de temps les deux n'étaient pas capables de se sentir?

Ariane

Oui, mais pas à se point-là. Si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su.

Kim

Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à cette scène-là souvent. Elles ne voudront plus jamais se voir la face.

Ariane

Comment l'a-t-elle sue?

Kim

En les voyant se frencher à pleine dents.

Ariane

À l'école?

Kim

Ni plus ni moins que devant tout le monde.

Ariane

Pauvre elle. La gang de gars, comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont pris?

Kim

Une fille ou une autre, eux c'est pas ça que ça dérange.

Ariane

La connaissant elle va en vouloir aux mauvaises personnes. Elle va s'en vouloir à elle même, pis peut-être à lui. Je vais aller la voir.

(Ariane sort)

Kim

Pis Amélie tu paies rien pour attendre.

_(Dans un corridor où il y a personne)_

Cloé

Les gars, c'est rien que des chiens qui veulent du sexe. C'est vrai, si on dit que les filles recherchent une liaison durable, les gars eux veulent juste une poupoune. Si on est comme des barbies, comme vous dites, c'est votre faute. Si pour plaire aux hommes, il faut qu'on nous voit quasiment toute nue, ben la plupart va le le faire. Pourquoi? Juste pour sortir avec les plus beaux mecs. Les gars tu leur demande c'est comment la fille de leur rêve, est super cute, très bien proportionnée, en avant et en arrière, mais est peut-être pas super intelligente! Mais, nous autres les filles, le gars idéal y'est fin, drôle, intelligent, poli, etc, etc...

_(Karine arrive)_

Karine

Coudonc, tu parles tu toute seule?

Cloé

Je suis dans ma période de chialage contre les gars. Je me demande des fois si je veux vraiment un chum. Tout ce qu'un gars fait, c'est roter, péter, roter, péter, te dire qu'il a faim, dormir, te donner un bec de temps en temps mais il se couche sur le divan 90 du temps.

Karine

Calme-toi. Bon il t'a laissé, ce que Amélie veut, c'est que tu fasses toute une crise. Reste calme et pense à tout les autres gars qui veulent sortir avec toi, y'en a sûrement un qui te plaît?

Cloé

Oui, c'est vrai. Je vais aller le voir!

Karine

Quand?

Cloé

Ce soir, il ne vient pas à notre école.

Karine

Bon, viens. On va aller manger un morceau.

_**Scène 8**_

_(on voit Cloé devant une porte de maison)_

Cloé

Il faut que tu sonnes. C'est un bon ami. _(elle appuie sur la sonnette)_

Kévin

Cloé?!? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Cloé

Je suis venue te demander si tu faisais quelque chose demain soir?

Kévin

Non pourquoi?

Cloé

Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille au cinéma ensemble?

Kévin

Juste tout les deux?

Cloé

Non. il y aurait d'autre monde.

Kévin

Bon, bien d'accord. Je viens te cherche vers 7h, ok?

Cloé

Ok.

Kévin

Où est-ce qu'on va aller?

Cloé

Où tu veux.

Kévin

D'accord. À demain!

Cloé

C'est ça, à demain!

BLACK

_(Tout les gars et toute les filles sont sur la scène. Sauf Kévin)_

Jessica

Clo, y'é où ton rendez-vous?

Cloé

Y devrait arriver dans pas longtemps.

Lorie

Comment y s'appelle?

Cloé

M'as vous le dire tout à l'heure, quand il va arriver.

_(Kévin arrive)_

Cloé

Justement le voilà!

Kévin

Salut! _(il parle à Cloé) ( il aperçoit Ariane) Ariane?!?_

Ariane

Kévin?!?

Cloé

Vous vous connaissez!

Ariane

Oui, c'est mon ancien petit ami.

Kévin

Comment vas-tu?

Ariane

Très bien.

Cloé

Je ne sais pas si la soirée va être très bien réussi.

Ariane

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va être civilisez, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Francis

Ariane, tu aimes-tu encore Kévin?

Ariane

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Francis

Comme ça c'est tout.

Cloé

Vous vous aimez encore pas vrai?

Kévin

Ouais.

Mathieu

Si t'as plus de chum, je peux prendre la place?

Cloé

OUI!!!!!!!!

Kévin

Alors, nous on casse plus?

Ariane

Bien sur que non!

Jessica

Tout était bien qui finit bien.

Kim

Non pas pour tout le monde, Amélie?

Amélie

Oui?

Kim

Tu nous a mentis!

Amélie

À propos de quoi?

Kim

Kévin!

Kévin

À propos de quoi? Je ne la connaît même pas.

Kim

Elle nous a dit que tu sortais avec une fille. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle!

_(Kim part à courir après Amélie, tout le monde la suit)_

_**FIN!!!**_


End file.
